Valhalla
by Artemis Moonshine
Summary: (AU) Harry era el príncipe de Asgard, una joven con el corazón mas puro e inocente en el mundo. Él cree realmente en el verdadero amor. Pero un día, cuando sus padres deciden casarlo con Naga, la princesa del reino vecino, el chico decide huir. Solo que,


**Valhalla **

**Summary: **(AU) Harry era el príncipe de Asgard, una joven con el corazón mas puro e inocente en el mundo. Él cree realmente en el verdadero amor. Pero un día, cuando sus padres deciden casarlo con Naga, la princesa del reino vecino, el chico decide huir. Solo que, cuando lo hace, no sabe ni remotamente lo que puede encontrarse en Midgar, el reino de los humanos. Y un misterioso joven llamado Draco, se encargará de ayudarlo en su aventura fugitiva.

_H_ola! Soy Ártemis, y esta es mi primer historia en Me inspiré en RG Veda (no me pregunten como), y en la imagen del Ying Yan que forman Harry y Draco.

Recuerden, este es un fic **yaoi**, así que homofóbicos, absténganse de criticar después.

-º-º-º-º-

_1. El Príncipe de los Cielos_

La noche estrellada era de las más hermosas del mundo. Una brisa fresca corría por la tierra, llevándose a los cielos el aroma de los árboles frutales y las flores del jardín de un majestuoso palacio de tres pisos, hecho de marfil íntegro y muy ventilado, casi vaporoso.

Un joven de cuerpo un tanto frágil, se encontraba apoyado en el balcón de su habitación, llenando sus pulmones con el perfumado aire de la noche. Sus cabellos negros, un tanto largos, se agitaban en el viento , revoltosos, olvidando la coleta en la que estaban presos de día. Su piel blanca emitía un brillo feérico bajo la luz de la luna.

Entreabrió unos milímetros sus ojos, lo suficiente como para que la luz hiciera brillar sus esmeraldas, y con sus labios de fresa emitió una sublime sonrisa.

Su túnica, una parecida a las togas de los sacerdotes de los templos, era blanca, recalcando una ves más su procedencia y su alcurnia.

En su mano derecha brillaba un anillo de plata, y en su antebrazo izquierdo, un brazalete del mismo color, adornado con unas gemas plateadas.

Unos extraños símbolos gris claro brillaron cuando el muchacho giró un poco la cabeza, para cerciorarse de que nadie lo veía. Se metería en graves problemas de descubrirlo.

Pues no era un chico común y corriente. No. Era el heredero del reino de Asgard, el príncipe Harry.

De pronto, unas luces se encendieron en la otra ala del castillo, mientras parecía que la vida comenzaba a cobrar.

El joven príncipe dirigió su mirada hacia allí, con preocupación, antes de tomar una bolsa de cuero que estaba en el suelo, junto con una túnica de viaje negra que dobló apresuradamente debajo de sus brazos.

"Maldición, ya me descubrieron...

Se subió con decisión al barandal del balcón, antes de tirarse al vacío desde el piso más alto.

Cuando estaba cerca del suelo, su cuerpo se iluminó tenuemente, y unas alas blancas como perlas se extendieron a lo largo de su espalda, haciendo que volara al ras del suelo, y pudiera tocar con las puntas de los dedos el agua de la laguna de su hogar, como despidiéndose, antes de remontar vuelto hacia las estrellas.

Ya lejos, miró con aprehensión el castillo, con unas lágrimas rebeldes abandonando sus ojos.

"Yo...lo siento madre, pero tengo que hacer mi vida- susurró, antes de volar lejos, lo más rápido que pudo.

-º-

Todo Midgar estaba conmocionada. El príncipe heredero del Reino de los Cielos estaba desaparecido.

Y no era totalmente inesperado.

Asgard había sido considerado por siglos el Reino de la Perfección, de la Honestidad.. de la Luz y la Alegría, en general.

Pero entonces Ask, el Antiguo Rey había muerto presa de una misteriosa enfermedad. La Reina de la Vida y la Fertilidad, Freya, se volvió a casar, con un noble de Midgar, el Reino de la Tierra, Ymir.

Lo primero que hizo el Nuevo Rey fue oficializar el matrimonio del Príncipe Harry con Embla, una noble de gran alcurnia del Reino de la Tierra. Según los rumores, el matrimonio era con los fines de unir a Asgard y Midgar, y estrechar las relaciones.

Pero por todo Midgar también era conocido que el Príncipe Harry era un muchachito de corazón inocente, más alma indomable, y que no soportaría estar atado a unos papeles.

Lo que sí era sorprendente es que habían desplegado a toda las Tropas de Asgard, como si fuera una situación de vida o muerte encontrarlo.

"_La Tropas Celestes avanzan hacia los Bosques de la Ilusión, donde presuntamente se hubiera visto a un ser de alas blancas sobrevolar con mucha prisa, ignorando el puesto de paso..."_

Levantó aburrido la vista de su periódico, antes de hacerlo una bolita con sus ágiles manos y tirarlo en la cabeza de alguien, ocasionando una pelea en la mesa vecina. Sonrió cínicamente, tenía ese don de crear caos..

En todos lados de lo único que sea hablaba era de la desaparición del principito... a él no le importaba, es más, era mejor para su hogar.

"Posadero!- exclamó, hastiado. Comenzaba a anochecer, y la gente llegaba en demasiados grupos para su gusto- la cuenta por favor..!

Breyan, un hombre de 50 años y cintura algo ancha, miró con suspicacia al muchacho de la esquina. Era un cliente asiduo al local, cuando pasaba por el pueblo. Un viajero que, estaba seguro, se había recorrido el mundo dos o tres veces, a pesar de no aparentar más de 17 años. Él era una de las pocas personas que sabían que detrás de la túnica con capucha negra, se escondía un muchachito de tez pálida, labios rojos, cabellos dorado-platinados y ojos grises como el hielo, siempre maliciosos. Se encogió de hombros, yendo hacia su mesa. Él sólo trabajaba en la posada; no era nadie para meterse en la vida privada de sus clientes. Mientras le pagaran, le importaba bien poco si eran asesinos: para él eran los hombres más honrados de la tierra.

"Lo mismo de siempre, señor Malfoy- indicó, a sabiendas de la maravillosa memoria del chico. Éste sólo asintió, y le entregó unas pequeñas moneditas, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"Nos vemos en un par de años..

Y salió golpeándola suavemente, como siempre.

-º-

_"Si alguien me lo hubiera preguntado...jamás creí que Midgard fuera así"_

Las calles estrechas y sucias de Keinân no eran el mejor ejemplo de Midgard que Harry pudo conocer. Había estado colando sin descanso desde la noche anterior, y ya agotado, había decidido arriesgarse en un pueblo.

Las historias que oía del Reino de la Tierra eran, ciertamente, anécdotas de la gloriosa Aimür, o de la extravagante Xajta, pero no sabía nado del lado oscuro de aquél lugar..algo muy poco aconsejable.

El viento le pareció especialmente frío, mientras se arrebujaba con terror en su capa negra. Perdido, se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, en búsqueda de algún lugar donde pasar la noche.

"Vaya, vaya...qué tenemos aquí?- se dio vuelta, aterrado, buscando el origen de aquella voz maligna. Unas tres figuras salieron de las sombras, acercándose como fieras al acecho. El muchacho fue retrocediendo lentamente, hasta golpear contra la pared de un callejón.

La luna alumbró al que parecía el jefe, un hombre de veinte y tantos, de cabello castaño y ojos rojos. Harry tragó saliva; no le gustaba su mirada.

Los otros dos le cerraron el paso. El hombre, con un hábil movimiento de mano, le bajó la capucha

"Qué crees, Goyle?- le cuestionó. Éste se rió con una risita muy tonta.

"Yo diría que es un novato, señor.- el "señor", sonrió como un tiburón, colocando un brazo al lado de la cabeza de Harry, encerrándolo.

"Eh...escuche..- agarró y sacó un par de monedas de oro- no tengo nada más, enserio! Tómenlo, es suyo- estaba temblando, y al ladrón eso le gustaba. Tomó las monedas, y tomó su tiempo en chequearlas.

"Sí, son reales.- se las lanzó a uno de los fortachones- Crabe, Goyle! Vayan a divertirse- los dos hombres se fueron por un callejón igual de oscuro- en cuanto a ti...Qué hace un niño tan solito por aquí...?

"P-pues...me perdí- oh, Dios. Ojalá jamás lo hubiera dicho, pero Harry era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta de cuánto había excitado a aquél extraño.

El hombre pasó una lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos, mientras con una mano le acariciaba una mejilla, moviendo unas mechas negras que encuadraban su blanco rostro.

"Y-yo...debería seguir buscando la salida- comentó, moviéndose ligeramente hacia un costado.

"Yo creo que no- dijo el hombre- colocando el otro brazo al otro costado y besando salvajemente a Harry.

El muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y forcejeó para que aquél extraño lo soltara, pero no era tan fuerte. En un determinado momento, y recordando las inútiles clases de defensa personal, le pegó en la entrepierna, y se apresuró para salir corriendo.

"Maldito..-exclamó el castaño, lanzándose sobre él y pegándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, dejándole medio-inconsciente.- Creo que tendré que enseñarte modales.

Lo besó con salvajismo, mordiéndole los labios de cereza, y baboseando todo y cuello. El muchacho gruñó, tratando de safarse del hombre, que lo tenía fuertemente sujeto, posicionado por arriba de él.

"Mi nombre es Caín, y te conviene no olvidarlo- le susurró en la oreja, antes de morderla. Harry lanzó un gemido de dolor, que Caín interpreto por uno de placer (o tal ves no).

Pasó las manos por debajo de la oscura capa, acariciando la piel del jovencito debajo de las suaves y ligeras prendas, buscando el lugar exacto entre las costuras para rasgarlas y hacer suyo a aquél niño.

"De...detente...NOOOO!

-º-

Se quedó parado, en medio de la calle, con la mirada clavada en la nada, agudizando sus sentidos.

No era la clase de persona a la que uno podría denominar "justiciero", pero había algo en aquella voz... algo que le impulsaba en querer ayudarlo.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el callejón de donde había escuchado ese "no" apagado, y prestando atención, su oído diestro distinguió los sonidos de un forcejeo y los gruñidos de alguien.

Sigilosamente, como todo en él, se acercó a la boca del oscuro lugar, y miró a una oscura figura apresando a otra contra la pared. Arrugó el ceño, molesto. Obviamente, era otra de esas parejas masoquistas que cumplían sus oscuros deseos en los mugrientos callejones.

Comenzaba a darse vuelta, cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz, bañada en terror.

"No..déjame, por favor...

"Cállate niño, ya verás como te va a gustar...- no pudo continuar, porque terminó estampado en el suelo, a medio metro de Harry, quien cayó al suelo, tembloroso.

El muchacho giró la vista, para ver a un chico un poco más grande que él, con una mueca de ira y desprecio que no afeaba en lo más mínimo su rostro, de un blanco perla, ojos grises y cabello dorado, que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro.

Lo último que miró, antes de perder la noción de la vida, fue cómo los ojos grises se desviaban a él, y tomaban un matiz cálido de preocupación.

-º-º-º-º-º-

**Notas:**

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, y es de mi pareja favorita, Draco y Harry! Como verán, podría pasar perfectamente como un fic original, pero me gustó demasiado, y lo hice basándome en la relación de los chicos en Hogwarts, aunque será un poco OOC.

Espero que tengan paciencia... y dejen muchos r/r!

Ahora.. para los que sepan, he usado algunos nombres sacados de la mitología nórdica, aunque sin el contexto en el cual son empleados en ella.

**Ask: **el primero hombre

**Freya: **esposa de Odín, diosa de la Naturaleza, pero también de la Guerra

**Embla: **la primera mujer

**Asgard: **la tierra de los Dioses.

**Midgard: **la tierra de los humanos

y...

**Valhalla: **también está un poco fuera de contexto en el fic, de eso ya se darán cuenta más adelante. Su significado literal es "salón de los muertos", es decir, a donde iban a parar todos los grandes guerreros muertos a los que las Valkirias fueron a buscar para que pelearan a favor de Odín en la Gran Batalla Final.

Eso es todo

De vuelta, espero que les haya gustado.

Ártemis Moonshine

"Come with her, and dance in the moonlight, and you will be lost to this world evermore. Put your hand in her hand..." _Heart of Lilith, by Inkubus Sukkubus_


End file.
